poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa's and Ryan's Duet
This is how Elsa's and Ryan's Duet goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Frozen. is still running after Elsa Ryan F-Freeman: Where could she be? It's a good thing my cybernetics are frost-proof. then hears Thomas running up to him Thomas: panting Ryan! Did you find Elsa? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. But, I'll keep on finding her. they hear Elsa's voice Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight~ Not a footprint to be seen~ A kingdom of isolation~ And it looks like I'm the queen~ Ryan F-Freeman: The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside~ Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried~ Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see~ Ryan F-Freeman: Be the good girl you always have to be~ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know~ Ryan F-Freeman and Elsa: Well, now, they know~ Let it go!~ Let it go!~ Elsa: Can't hold it back anymore~ jumps into Thomas' cab Ryan F-Freeman: Let it go!~ Let it go!~ Turn away and slam the door~ Thomas: Nice. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. up to Elsa Elsa doesn't care what they're going to say~ Elsa: Let the storm rage on~ Ryan F-Freeman: The cold never bothered us anyway~ hugs Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: See you soon, Elsa. Elsa: Ok, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small~ Elsa: And the fears that once controlled me~ Can't get to me at all~ runs off and Ryan watches her go Ryan F-Freeman: It's time to see what we can do~ To test the limits and break through~ starts to use his ice and snow powers like Elsa No right, no wrong~ Elsa: No rules for me~ Ryan F-Freeman and Elsa: I'm free~ Let it go!~ Let it go!~ We're one with the wind and sky~ Let it go!~ Let it go!~ Ryan F-Freeman: You'll never see me cry~ screen went split-screen with Ryan and Elsa Elsa and Ryan F-Freeman: Here I stand~ And here I'll stay~ Elsa: Let the storm rage on~ builds an ice palace on one side of the screen while Ryan jumps into Thomas' cab and he and Thomas head back down the mountain on the other Ryan F-Freeman: Our power flurries through the air into the ground~ Our souls are spiraling in frozen fractals all around~ Elsa: And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast~ I'm never going back, the past is in the past~ takes her crown off her head on one side of the screen while Ryan and Thomas puff down the mountain on the other Ryan F-Freeman: Let it go!~ Let it go!~ throws her crown aside, straightens her hair into a plat and creates a crystal dress on one side of the screen while Ryan combs his hair back and creates a suit with a cape on the other Elsa and Ryan F-Freeman: And we'll rise like the break of dawn!~ Let it go!~ Let it go!~ That perfect girl (boy) is gone~ Here I stand~ In the light of day~ Let the storm rage ooooooooooooooooooooon~ The cold never bothered us anyway~ screen goes back to single with Ryan and Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. All the time with Connor Lacey and that song really did well. Thomas: I know. Now come on, let's get to Anna and the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. I hope Sari and Cody will be surprised. with Cody, Anna and the gang Anna: Elsa! Cody Fairbrother:Larry (The Wild)'s voice Ryan! Ryan! Bertram T. Monkey: Thomas! Evil Ryan: Anna? I hope Ryan is ok.coughs I didn't know he and your sister has ice and snow powers. then see Thomas and Ryan coming Evil Anna: That was easy. and Cody take a look at Thomas while the others hide behind a tree Thomas: Hi, Cody. Hello, Anna. waves her hand Cody Fairbrother: Well, hello, Thomas. Why would Ryan follow Elsa? I had been looking for him like Anna and Evil Anna. winks at Cody Thomas: I think you're in luck, Cody. I got Ryan with me. Ryan F-Freeman:voice Cody? Anna? shows up wearing a suit like Elsa's dress Cody Fairbrother: Wow. Ryan.. you're... different. It's a good different. How did you get the suit and this cape? Ryan F-Freeman: I used my magic. Anna: So you have ice and snow powers like Elsa, Ryan? nods Evil Ryan: What from Equestria is that? Anna's eyes turn into pink hearts Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna? You ok and what's with the pink hearts? Evil Anna: I'm ok, Sci-Ryan. But that chap is beautiful. looks at Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Is that you? And nice bow tie. Bowties are cool. nods Evil Anna: What.... does the rest of you look like, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Me. Sci-Ryan: You think I pop up wearing a suit worn by the 12th Doctor. My girlfriend thinks you're an male version of Elsa. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I hope my apprentice Matau and my girlfriend Meg sees me like this. signals the others to come out Conaria Lacey: We can come out now. Hi, Ryan. Did you find Elsa? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Conaria. How do I look? Conaria Lacey: Good. Matau T. Monkey: Wow! You look like a male version of Elsa, Master Ryan. and Anna hug Matau Sci-Ryan: How did you get those ice and snow powers, Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: Awww. Anna. You love hugs. Crash Bandicoot: How did you get that hair do, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I combed my hair, Crash. Sci-Twi: Ryan... Did you see Elsa? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I hope she is okay. Meg Griffin: You look awesome. I really love you so much. Ryan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan